paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Grin Casino
The Golden Grin Casino is the sixth and final heist given by The Dentist, having given all heists mentioned in his introduction video, along with Hotline Miami and Hoxton Revenge. It was released on June 25, 2015. A preview of the heist featured in the Spring Break Event, after it was unlocked upon the Hype Train reaching gallons of "hype fuel". It is the first heist in the series to take place in Las Vegas and is also the first non-Washington D.C heist in PAYDAY 2. As revealed in the Spring Break day 4 update, this is the third heist developed by Lion Game Lion, after the twin heists of The Bomb Heists DLC. Like similar large one day heists such as The Big Bank and The Bomb: Dockyard, it is possible to complete the Golden Grin Casino either loud or in stealth. As shown in the Official Golden Grin Casino Trailer, a new Russian heister, Sokol, was also introduced near the end of the video. Mentioned by Bain, he also designed the Big Fucking Drill the team uses. Pre-Planning Objectives The objectives vary depending on the entry chosen and whether or not stealth is broken, but it can be broken down very simply: * Find your gear and/or mask up (not necessary in loud entry) * Three color-coded numbers, stored in briefcases, need to be located. These can be used to open both the armory and the vault and it is essential to find these in both stealth and loud. ** Detailed locations can be found in the Walkthrough section. * Breach the vault, either by using the BFD or by opening it in stealth. Stealth= * Find and collect your gear * Acquire the Golden Grin blueprints * Scan the blueprints and fax them to Bain * Find and collect a memory stick * Download the guest list * Upload the guest list * Find the guest inside the gambling hall * Find and spike the correct bottle * Give the guest the spiked drink * Disable the vault lasers in the security room * Wait for the poison to work * Pump the sleeping gas into ventilation * Get into the vault * Take the Dentist's loot * Secure the Dentist's loot * Escape |-|Loud= * Find the armory * Find three numbers for the armory code * Find two more numbers for the armory code * Find the last number for the armory code * Enter the armory code * Take the C4 * Plant the C4 in the gambling hall * Signal Bile with a flare * Wait for Bile * Assemble the winch * Screw down the winch * Place the fireworks * Hack the skylight barrier mechanism(not necessary if a certain asset is bought) * Wait for the hack * Wait for the drill to lower * Connect the winch to the BFD * Start the winch * Wait for BFD to get into position * Connect the power to the BFD * Start the BFD * Wait for the BFD * Get into the vault * Take the Dentist's loot * Secure the Dentist's loot * Escape Walkthrough Stealth= Starting in civilian mode, players cannot mark guards, nor pick up non-objective items with Aced Sixth Sense. However, guards can be passed through freely, and players cannot be detected at all by NPCs or cameras. Heading to the guitar case, players can mask up when ready and begin completing objectives. Firstly, the security center must be sabotaged by sleeping gas. To do so, players must enter the staff areas to the north, descending into the archives to collect blueprints. After interacting with the correct bookshelf, the schematics must be scanned and faxed to Bain from the nearby IT center. After sending the details, Bain will identify the room connected to the Security centre and require a guest list, which must be retrieved from the main reception computer. Take the highlighted USB thumb drive, and carefully navigate to Reception. Plug in the USB drive to the computer (15s), and then return to the IT department, remembering to retrieve the USB drive. Bain will then check the guest list, and display on the TV the guest occupying the room the crew needs to access. The civilian in question will be gambling on slot machines, out of the way on the main floor. After spotting the civilian, the three bar locations must be checked for the same type of drink, which will be grabbed and drugged. Once the player has the spiked drink, Bain will call the civilian's phone to distract him, allowing players to sneak up and refill his glass. Wait for him to take a sip, after which he will go to the nearest bathroom or outside. When he is safely out of sight, neutralise him and take his room key. With access to the civilian's room, the sleeping gas must be released into the vent connected with the Security center. This causes all guards inside Security to fall asleep, and remain asleep for the rest of the heist. Cameras are also now disabled (Note: pagers still operate in all other areas). Now three electronic briefcases must be accessed, each containing a single digit for the Vault combination. *The Manager's briefcase can be found in his office, which is marked by a sign. Heading into the staff area in the back, a large safe must be drilled or picked for the computer. *The Security Chief's is in his locker, found in the locker room also accessed from the staff area. On difficulties lower than Death Wish,it's recommended you save a pager for the guard here, as he frequently walks in and out of the locker room. *The Pit Boss' briefcase is located near him, and can be found either at one of the game tables, on the bar in the VIP room, or on the table in the 2nd floor bar. If the Heartbreaker Annie asset is purchased, the Pit Boss' briefcase will always located at the bar in the VIP room. Be aware that the bartender can wander behind the bar. If she does, go back outside or hide on the side of the bar by the door leading inside the casino. After getting a digit from all three briefcases, the vault can now be accessed. Heading into the Security Center, the lasers must be deactivated by hacking the highlighted PC (60 seconds). Approaching the vault, Bain will recite the correct order of the combination, which must be entered individually. Once the vault unlocks, the door to the immediate right contains the objective (The Dentist's Loot), whereas the path to the left leads to loot and a set of stairs to even more loot. Drilling the objective door (60 seconds), inside there is a wall of alternating lasers from floor to ceiling that moves in a pattern. Carefully navigating it, the Dentist's Loot can be bagged and moved through. The Dentist's Loot and any other loot can be moved using an elevator located outside the main vault, by pressing the highlighted green button to send the elevator up to the ground floor or calling it back down. The elevator takes the loot up to the Security center, where it can be moved to the van in the Delivery area (near the Security center). Regardless of escape method purchased, the van will not leave as long as the alarm hasn't sounded; if the alarm sounds but the Dentist's Loot room has been accessed, he will still wait for players rather than flee and trigger a loud escape. |-|Loud= Loud Entry Players will start right at the entrance steps, with two dead guards lying nearby and security responding. Moving inside to the main floor, players must locate C4, which is located in the armory near the locker room. Passing through the staff area in the back, players will have to descend stairs and get close to the keypad to trigger a search for 3 marked out golden briefcases. One is in a random locker in the staff gym, the second is in the Manager's office safe, and the third is somewhere on the main casino floor (either upper or lower). Once all 3 have been opened, move back to the keypad and enter the code Bain calls out to open the door and grab the C4 bags lying on the ground. Loud Entry with C4 Starting in the same location, players will find the C4 lying ready in the front passenger seat of the limo. Grabbing the C4 bags, the charges must be planted around roulette tables in the floor center. Once the correct table is blown, the vault will be exposed through the floor. If a player is holding a copy of the blueprints from searching the archives, the locations are narrowed down to only the correct one. In order to place the BFD, players must first prepare by building a winch. Light a flare in one of two places and Bile will drop the three parts after a few minutes. Building the winch next to the vault then bolting it into the floor, the delivery blimp must then be summoned using fireworks. Finding the fireworks in a storage area out back (lockpick, C4 or saw), the fireworks must be placed them on an external balcony and lit. The skylight must then be hacked in the security center (30 seconds), allowing the BFD to be dangled above the casino floor. With the BFD and winch in place, one player must first grab the winch hook, climb to the upper floor and jump onto the BFD to attach it. Then activating the winch to guide the drill down, players must guard the winch from police officers until the BFD rests in place on the floor. The mechanics of the BFD are unique in that multiple aspects of it must be micromanaged to keep it running: though the total drilling time can be as low as five minutes, it can take substantially longer if the proper upgrades aren't purchased or if it isn't adequately protected. *Firstly, the BFD must be plugged into two power boxes on the upper level, which must be defended from police. Should the power be cut on either socket, it must be reconnected and then the BFD restarted. The "Extra Battery" asset replaces one cable with an onboard power supply. *Secondly, the BFD has two water tanks on the back, cooling the system while it works. As the drill runs, the tanks will gradually drain one by one (only visible with the "Water Level Indicator" asset), and the BFD risks overheating unless a tank is supplying water. Once emptied, the tanks can be carried individually to a bathroom and refilled at the sinks (30 seconds). *Thirdly, the BFD itself must be protected, requiring players to prevent law enforcers from shutting it down and turning it back on if it breaks. Once the drill starts working, players should consider splitting up, with two guarding the drill itself and changing the tanks as necessary, and two guarding the distant power box(es). Once the drill finally cuts through, players can drop directly through into a counting area filled with cash bundles. With law enforcers following through the hole, players must descend a stairway to the vault entrance, near which are three locked storage rooms with loot and a secure side room (all 60 second drills). Entering the side room, players will find the unique "Dentist's Loot", which is the only objective bag and of very heavy weight. Opening the vault door through the nearby emergency switch, the bags must be moved either up two flights of stairs or the dumbwaiter running through them. From there, the main bag and any additional loot must be taken to the escape vehicle: either out the front (Limo Escape), the main floor (Blimp Escape), or in the delivery area through the back (Van Escape). Strategy Stealth * The vault code digits can be found at any time, so to save some time it is a good idea to delegate a heister to find them beforehand, rather than waiting for Bain to prompt the crew when it is time to open the vault. * If the team is aiming for a stealth run, it is a good idea for only one or two teammates to grab their kits; without their kit, the other players cannot be detected, and can act as scouts and spotters for the 'stealth' team. ** Also, heisters in civilian mode can help look for the gambler whose alcohol needs to be spiked and make note of all the colors of alcohol in each area. * Guards cannot see through the closed bathroom windows. Use this to temporarily store bags or navigate to the other end of the casino, but be aware of civilians that can walk through the bathroom to the courtyard and vice versa. * Guards will not enter unlocked rooms in the Employees Only area, including the manager's office, locker room, archives and IT department. Use these areas to hide or store loot, but beware of the guard who patrols inside the Locker room. ** In addition, the safe in the manager's office can be drilled without interference from guards, provided it cannot be seen from the hallway. ** On difficulties lower than Death Wish, heisters should be prepared to kill the guard in the locker room, as his patrol route is rather short and will often interfere with the briefcase search. Bagging him is not necessary. * As the difficulty of the heist increases, the amount of cameras increases. Also, guards have a chance in higher difficulties to spawn from the rear elevators and a civilian may spawn in the Archives. ** Provided the difficulty is not Death Wish, most of these cameras can be destroyed, though this is rarely a good idea when there are guards patrolling the area. * If in stealth, it is best to grab the Pit Boss' code first as his is the most difficult (namely without the Annie asset). The second being the Security Chief's code, and the third and last code being the Casino Manager's. * The lasers in the vault room have a pattern, when the two lower sections are clear, it is safe to move through and grab the loot. Take care with the Dentist's Loot. Due to its weight, it cannot be thrown far, but a sufficient distance to clear it of the lasers. ** Lasers can still be set off while in civilian mode. ** Note however, that bags can be safely thrown through the laser beams without setting off an alarm. * The civilians in the reception area can safely be killed without bagging, as civilians and guards won't be able to see their corpses. This might be necessary as it's possible for these civilians to detect the hacked computer. * When the security room is opened, it can be spotted by both guards and cameras. Though cameras will be disabled, patrolling guards should be taken out, or the heist should be completed quickly. * Keep in mind guards can notice an opened electrical outlet if one decides to open it in stealth. It would be best to skip this action until the heist goes loud, as it serves no purpose in Plan A. * Note that in addition to the two guards patrolling in the "Employees only" area, guards may wander in from the main casino area to investigate loud drills on the vault cages, similar to many other heists. They will, of course, alert if they see the security center open. For this reason it is recommended to purchase the Vault Keychain asset, relatively inexpensive at two favours and allows vault cages to be opened silently. * When using the elevator to deliver the bags quickly, make sure they are not at the edge. The bags will fall off if they are at the edge, and this can play a factor in the High Roller achievement. * Elevators on the 2nd floor may be opened and closed to hide in if necessary. Loud * The outside balconies are dangerous. Beware of snipers when setting up the fireworks and retrieving the winch parts. * Sentry gun assets are not very useful. They are not upgraded and run out of ammo very quickly. The favors are better spent elsewhere. * When using either of the "loud" entries, a medic bag and an ammo bag will spawn in the back seats of the limo. * The dropoff point for any loot captured by the cops is the back-middle of the central casino floor. If you are using the Blimp Escape, you can simply feed the contents of the vault to the cops who will neatly stack it a short walk from your escape. This is especially useful for moving the Dentist's loot much faster than any player could directly. * Most of the BFD's assets are simply a matter of convenience, and should only be purchased with leftover favors: ** Timer shows progress through a numeric amount. The drill takes 7 minutes without speed upgrades. It is only useful if players have bought a speed upgrade as the animation isn't showing the correct cutting progress (It will look like it's only 50% done but it's actually 75% due to the speed upgrades). ** Water Level Indicator lets you see when a tank is close to being emptied, though tanks can only be interacted with when empty anyway. ** Extra Battery replaces the left power socket with an onboard power supply, halving the number of upstairs sockets you need to guard. * The BFD's water tanks are consumed one after the other in random order, with a basic tank lasting 60 seconds. An upgraded tank lasts 120 seconds. * Standing on the circular cutout underneath the BFD as it drops lets you fall into the vault without taking fall damage. * The fireworks signal and shutter hack can be completed at any time, easily allowing you to have a blimp in position and lowering the BFD as soon as the winch has been screwed down. A good time to do this is during the wait for Bile's winch parts. ** Likewise, finding the Blueprints (used in stealth to gas the security room) eliminates the false vault breach spot. You do not need to fax the blueprints to Bain in order for this to occur; any player picking up the blueprints is enough, similar to the shipping manifest from The Bomb: Dockyard. * The two possible flare locations available to you in any given run are randomly selected from a pool of at least four (two in front of the casino, and one on either side below the balconies). * Engine Optimization reduces the base cutting time of 7 minutes to 6, and Additional Engine Power reduces it further to 5 for an additional favour. Note that the two do NOT stack. * The BFD's drain on the casino's power grid is enough that the interior lights will shut off while the drill is operating. * If using very heavy armor, it's possible to get trapped inside the BFD's cutting ring if the winch is not complete - the frame will be too high to jump over, so law enforcers can jam the mechanism and leave a solo player critically stranded. Misc * The elevator outside of the vault can save tremendous amounts of time if used properly. Ensure bags are not dangling off the elevator platform to prevent them from falling off when it goes up. * Don't worry about memorizing the code. Bain will repeat it several times. * As with The Bomb: Forest and The Bomb: Dockyard, regular small drills placed during this heist do not jam on their own. * The Manager's office door can be shot open. * When playing Loud, lasers can completely be ignored. Don't spend time trying to find a path safely, just run through. Gambling * Gambling doesn't cost anything. * Repeatedly gambling (i.e. playing the slot machines) will earn a chastising remark from Bain about the negative effects of gambling. ** He may also comment on a losing streak hoping that it is not indicative of your luck for the rest of the heist or comment on a win streak suggesting the heisters to rob more banks with their luck. *** Bain will even comment on a win streak if you didn't win. It seems as though it is random what Bain says every time you play the slot machines. * To win, you need to get three of the same symbol. * It appears that the chances of actually winning anything from the slots is slim. However, winning at the slots is not impossible, and winning will reward the player with a slip, of which its worth depends on the difficulty and whether the winner has the Chameleon skill aced. Death Wish Changes * A civilian will always spawn in the Archives. * Normal Cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras. * Each available Camera spot is filled (i.e. every possible spot for a camera). * Increased amount of guards. **Up to four guards now patrol the back staff only area Experience Two groups of mutually exclusive XP rewards: *Stealth ** on picking up gear. ** on picking up blueprints. ** on sending blueprints to Bain. ** on sending USB stick data to Bain. ** on picking up hotel room keycard. ** on using sleeping gas. ** on disabling lasers. ** on entering vault code. Note that if the alarm is raised while these objectives are partially completed, the XP rewards will be cumulative with those from further progress made in loud. *Loud: ** on taking the C4. ** on using the C4. ** on picking up the first winch part bag. ** on setting up the winch. ** on placing the fireworks. ** on lowering the drill ** on connecting the drill to the winch. ** on drill in position. ** on drill started. ** on drill finished. Plus four cumulative XP rewards: * on picking up gear. * for each armory/vault number (i.e. 12000 total). * on mandatory loot secured. * on entering the armory. The FBI Files The Golden Grin is one of the premier casinos on the Las Vegas strip. From the report submitted by the LVPD, it appears that the Payday gang came very prepared for this one - zeppelins, inside men, limos and a custom-built drill so big it needed heavy power and coolant. But, given all of this, the owners are being very cagey about what the Payday gang took. “They ripped the heart outta this place,” an employee was quoted as saying, though, as yet, no insurance claim has been filed. Achievements Bugs * There are several places (most notably by the wall sockets for plugging in the drill) where the player can see through walls if they position themselves properly. * Bain will remark the location of reception in stealth despite that being a current objective. * When retrieving the last code in stealth, Bain will comment about it twice. * Bags do not properly collide with the computers in the IT department. * The civilian in the archives may not react to seeing players despite having detected them. They will instead be standing still without crouching and will never leave that location. * During stealth, before the security center guards are pacified, Bain may ask the player to try the code on the vault even though this is not immediately possible. Trivia * The Golden Grin Casino contains a unique sort of loose loot: poker chips. These have the same value as stacks of loose cash ($1000). * The name of this heist is a reference to GRIN, the precursor game studio to Overkill Software. The casino's representative symbol is also a golden-colored version of GRIN's icon. * A tweet from Overkill stated that the release of the Golden Grin Casino would be in 2015, as "2014 couldn't handle its awesomeness". https://twitter.com/OVERKILL_TM/status/546070444777144321 * As stated by Overkill, the teaser for the heist was shot in Croatia in collaboration with Lion Game Lion. ** As part of being co-developed by Lion Game Lion, the Fireworks in the heist bear the company's logo, labelled "Lion Rockets". * Like Big Bank, this heist has a heist-specific drill: The Big Fucking Drill (BFD). This drill will not jam unless it is allowed to overheat, but can also be turned off or unplugged from wall sockets by law enforcers. ** Oddly, the BFD can be summoned during stealth with the fireworks, and the blimp will arrive with the drill slung underneath as usual, although it will remain overhead the casino skylight without dropping it. ** The name of the drill is a reference to the BFG 9000, or "Big Fucking Gun", of the Doom franchise. * A gold-yellow Falcogini can be seen in the background of one of the heist's concept artworks. In-game it is green and not drivable. * One of the possible drinks players need to spike, Ocean's Ten, is a reference to the film Ocean's Eleven, which involves a group of heisters robbing casinos in Las Vegas. ** Additionally, there are pink bottles labeled "Pinky Demon". This is a reference to the DOOM demon enemy, usually known by this nickname. * The guards in the heist use a unique model but the SWAT and first responders use the same models as Washington police officers. ** The guards seen in the preview appear to still be the Washington security type despite taking place in Las Vegas. * The heist could be played at E3 2015, a little over a week before its official release. ** At E3, the mission always had the "Loud Entry" option selected, making stealth impossible. Players had the option of using either an unupgraded Lion's Roar rifle or the Cavity 9mm and the game was locked to Normal difficulty. * This is the first heist to introduce a number of features including: ** "Civilian Mode", a pre-casing mode without gear. As such, you cannot be detected by guards even if you walk right into them; *** Note that it is possible to escape while in civilian mode, assuming other players complete the objectives and the alarm is not raised. ** a keypad with individual buttons that can be pressed; ** This is also the first heist where the player is able to close a door (specifically, bathroom stall doors for hiding in during stealth). *** This is ironic considering one of Bain's lines in the Safe House, where he explicitly states that they never need to close doors, only open them. * It is never stated what The Dentist's loot is, but a strong link is implied between it and the Illuminati. ** It's possible that The Dentist is either a current or former member of the Illuminati, as it may help to explain how he originally became involved with the crew. ** There is a mask pattern called "The Illuminati" in the base game, possibly having some sort of relevance to the Dentist's Loot. ** The Dentist's Loot has a picture of the Eye of Providence, a image commonly associated with the Illuminati, on its front. ** Internally the loot is referred to as 'unknown', implying it's intended to be as vague as possible. * Prior to Update #71, The Dentist's Loot was very heavy, as heavy as Shadow Raid's Artifacts. After the update, it was reduced to the weight of a gold bag. * This heist currently has the highest number of preplanning favors at 15. * Despite the Dentist contracting the heist, Bain is the contract broker that voices the trailer. Which is even more odd considering that the Dentist is notorious for excluding Bain from his contracts. * Wolf can be seen setting a Jacket's Piece down on the table in the heist's trailer. References Gallery Blueprints Interior Overview.png Exterior Overview.png BFD Overview.png Concepts Hajp goal 06.png|The preview milestone image for the Golden Grin Casino. Golden Grin Casino lobby.png Escape.jpg|Escape concept art. Inside.jpg|Controller Area Concept Art. Power Generator.jpg|Concept image for the drill to be featured in the heist. Unknow.png|Inside the Casino Concept Art. Inside security room.png|Inside security room. Inside casino.png|Gambler civilian inside the Casino. Dallas in casino.png|Dallas sneaking inside the Casino. Casino-bfdplans.jpg|Blueprint Drill Code Name: BFD (The "Big Fucking Drill") GCC Concept 1.png|Concept art of the main floor. Screenshot Casino-Screenshot-1.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan, and Clover outside the entrance of the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-2.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan, and Clover inside the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-3.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan, and Clover fighting the police outside the casino. Casino-Screenshot-4.jpg|Casino interior, slot machines side. Casino-Screenshot-5.jpg|Casino interior, roulette tables side. Casino-Screenshot-6.jpg|Outside the Security Center. 2015-06-28 00005.jpg|The Dentist's Loot before bagging. 2015-06-28 00007.jpg|The Dentist's Loot after bagging. Blimp2.jpg|The Blimp overhead the casino during stealth. Note the BFD being carried. Blimp1.jpg|The blimp carrying the BFD in the distance, seen here from the delivery bay. Basic tanks with level indicators.jpg|Basic water tanks with level indicators on the Big Fucking Drill. Note how the tank cages still have space available for the large-size tanks. Timer.jpg|The BFD's timer. Seven minutes is the base time for a full cut. Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 4|Spring Break Day 4 Behind the Scenes - Golden GRIN Casino Preview PAYDAY 2 The Golden Grin Casino Trailer|The Golden Grin Casino Official Trailer. Payday 2 Soundtrack - Dead Man's Hand (Golden Grin Casino Heist Music) HQ|Dead Man's Hand - Golden Grin Casino Heist Theme. ru:Казино Golden Grin Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:Stealth Heists Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC